


Is That Rosita?

by Goladyvols



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goladyvols/pseuds/Goladyvols
Summary: Wynonna confesses to Nicole about her choice then Rosita shows up. There is no woman scorned, convent or Rosita trying to steal Alice in this story. Everything else stays true.
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos & Wynonna Earp, Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp
Kudos: 40





	Is That Rosita?

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like we needed a little Wynsita in our lives!

“Haught! Where the hell have you been? Jesus, have you been barfing up shit again?”

“No, Wynonna, I just got engaged to your sister. Remember? You were there, I know I’ve had a lot of shit going on, but I know you were standing there too. Wait..do you not want us to get married? Is that why you’re drunk and angry?” Nicole could see the tears swimming in Wynonna’s eyes and felt something clench in her chest. “Hey, talk to me. What’s going on?” Reaching across the table, she squeezed her friend’s hand and waited for her to talk.

“I did something I have never done. I do not know how to feel or how I’m supposed to feel. I need to get it out, but as you know I’m not the greatest at opening up.”

“Listen, I just came back to life after making a deal with the devil to get Waverly back. You know I have no room to judge you.”

“You did what you did out of love Nicole. I did this from the dark place inside me. Doc is so angry with me; he could not even be in the same room earlier. He wanted the feud to be over and had talked with Hoyt, but all I saw was Clanton. Our enemy. I wanted him gone. Waverly took care of the evil mom and when I saw the chance to take care of the heir I did it. I killed him. I shot him in the back, Nicole.”

Nicole’s eyes widened with Wynonna’s confession. She knew she had never done anything like that unless it involved a revenant. But she could also understand where this came from. They were always fighting something, hunting something and life was never easy for any of them. “Hey, there’s no way to look at what happened and say you were wrong, or I would not have handled things that way. I have never been in your shoes. I don’t have the same battles you do Wynonna. And honestly how could Doc ever be angry or judge you on your actions? Look at the things he’s done over all these years.”

“I really think its disappointment more than anything. He thought more of me than to shoot a man in the back.”

“Well, like I said I truly do not think Doc is the right one to be disappointed or judging anything you do. He’s a vampire for God’s sake.” Nicole watched her friend switch from beer to shots. She could see the alcohol starting to loosen her mind and actions. Nicole heard applause from the bar and turned to see a familiar face. “Is that Rosita?”

Wynonna lifted her gaze with Nicole’s question, looking towards the bar. Damn, there she was. This revenant bitch always made her insides flutter. She had been missing in action for well over a year now here she was back in the bar looking good as always. Wynonna lifted her shot and downed it. “I need more of these.”

“I’ll go get them. I haven’t seen a waitress come by yet. I’ll be right back.”

Wynonna watched Nicole stand and walk to the bar. She felt a little better after Nicole’s pep talk, but there was still an unsettled feeling in her stomach.

“Well damn, look at you Earp.”

“Yeah, look at me. Still the same fucking screwup I was when you left. Speaking of that, what brings you back?” Wynonna hoped it was an offer for a hot fuck in the bathroom, she could really go for that. Whoa, where the hell did that come from? She had shared some drunken kisses with women in her time, but never had sex with one. Nicole walked up with four shots between her fingers and Wynonna felt relieved.

“Hey, Rosita, surprised to see you.”

“Yeah, I’m sure, probably as surprised as I was when I decided to come back.” She scooted in beside Wynonna, in the booth, placing her hand on the jean clad thigh. “Do you mind if I sit down with you guys?” She felt the play of muscle under her fingers and squeezed the hardness.

Wynonna barely held the moan from escaping. Swiping two shots from Nicole’s hand, she downed them before she could change her mind.

“Slow down, Wynonna. You can’t keep this pace up.”

“Sure, she can, she’s a hard and fast kind of girl, Haught.”

Nicole could not stop her eyes from bugging out of her head. What the hell was going on? Was Rosita flirting with Wynonna? Where was her hand and what was it doing? This was blowing her mind. Had she missed something? When the hell did Wynonna start liking women? “Umm, Wynonna, can I speak with you for a second?”

“Damn, Tater Haught, you’re sitting right across from me. Why the hell are you asking permission to talk to me?”

Nicole made a face at the googly eyes Wynonna had for Rosita. “I meant alone. Rosita, could you give us a minute?”

“Sure. Do not run off Wynonna.”

Nicole’s eyes could not stretch any farther watching Rosita run her finger up Wynonna’s chest to tap under her chin.

“What the hell is going on Wynonna? Since when did you start liking women?”

“Since never. Well, since forever. But just her. You can’t tell me you’ve never had that one person you would go gay for.”

“I am gay Wynonna.”

“Sure, Nicole, but really if you were mostly straight and Waverly walked in wouldn’t you go gay for her?”

Nicole tried not to laugh at her best friend. She was drunk and struggling with today’s events, now with her woman crush on Rosita. “Well, yes Wynonna, I would go gay for Waverly.”

“See! That’s how I have always felt with Rosita. There is just something about her. Well, besides the obvious. She’s beautiful and hella sexy but there’s also a vulnerability there. It makes me want to hold her, but mostly I want to have hot sex with her.”

“So, what are you waiting for? She is into you too.”

“Really?”

Nicole did laugh at Wynonna’s attempt to whisper. “Yes, really. She looks at you the way I look at Waverly in workout clothes. Or any other clothes, for that matter.” Nicole saw Wynonna’s wrinkled up face, knowing she had said too much. “Call her back over here and I will skippy-doodle.”

“Wait! Is this a trick? Where is judgey Haught Pants?”

“This is no trick, Wynonna, you and Rosita are both adults. If you want to blow some steam, or anything else, off together then what’s the problem?”

“No problem at all.” Wynonna downed the last shot in front of her. “Now get the hell out of here and go have loud pre-marital sex with my sister!”

Nicole smiled and squeezed Wynonna’s hand. “Do not drive like this. Call me if you need to.”

Wynonna saluted Nicole with two fingers, “Yes ma’am.” She watched her friend walk by Rosita and nod her head. Wynonna loved Nicole, but right now she wanted to have some time with the Latina woman staring back at her. She took in the knee-high leather boots, the leather skirt and halter top coming her way. Damn, she was so sexy.

“Come dance with me.”

Wynonna stared back at the offered hand wondering what to do next. Fuck it! She knew what she wanted to do and grabbed the soft smooth skin. Rosita led them to the small area two other couples were swaying on. Wynonna let herself be pulled against the other woman’s body. She had never felt anything like this. The soft skin and curves making her swallow loudly.

“Do I scare you Wynonna?”

“Scare me? Why would you scare me?”

Rosita took a step back but kept Wynonna in the circle of her arms. Looking down at her body then back into the blue eyes watching intently. “Well, I have never seen you go for someone this...female.”

Wynonna’s hooded gaze traveled down the expanse of beautiful terrain. “Well, maybe I was waiting for just the right female to come along.”

Rosita pulled the taller woman back against her, whimpering as the zipper of her leather jacket pushed into her skin. “Can we take this somewhere a little more private?”

Wynonna felt her heart pounding, wanting to say yes but knowing she needed to say no. She almost swallowed her tongue when Rosita’s hand pressed against her chest feeling her pounding heart.

“I know you want to.”

“Yeah?”

Rosita leaned towards the wary woman. “Yes, I feel your heart pounding, your pupils are dilated, and your breathing has changed. All those signs tell me you want to find somewhere quiet, somewhere with just us.”

Wynonna looked down at the beautiful woman, looking into her dark eyes. “Maybe we can talk.”

Rosita smiled, looking into Wynonna’s eyes. “I can talk right here, and there’s something I have wanted to ask.”

“Go ahead, I’m listening.”

Rosita leaned back into Wynonna, breathing into her ear. “Are you wet, Wynonna or is it just me?”

Wynonna could not stop the moan that bubbled out of her throat. She shivered, feeling the moist heat of the Latina’s mouth as it closed around her earlobe. Wynonna closed her eyes, swaying against the curves. “Fuck.” She squeezed her thighs together, feeling the heavy tug of arousal.

“Let me make you mine, Wynonna.” Rosita placed a kiss under the brunette’s chin, hoping she would give in to the passion she could feel coursing through her body. “I can feel your struggle, it’s okay to let go.”

Wynonna felt the arousal pooling between her legs, as Rosita nipped and sucked her jawline.

“Tell me..are you wet for me?”

Wynonna’s eyes closed, trying to breathe through the intense arousal as Rosita pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She moaned when the leather clad hips pressed into her. “Y..yes.”

“Come upstairs with me.”

Wynonna met the intense dark eyes, giving a slight nod. She accepted Rosita’s hand and let herself be led up the steps to the small apartment, that her sister occupied once upon a time. Wynonna’s mind was still on Waverly when she was pushed back against the door, her mouth covered by warm soft lips. The sensation was overwhelming, it had been a long time since she had kissed a woman, but the others had been nothing like this. The kiss escalated with tongue and teeth.

Rosita cupped both handfuls of breasts, running her thumbs over prominent nipples. Squeezing a final time, her hands traveled over the see-through shirt, scraping her nails across Wynonna’s abs. One hand hooked around the back of her waistband, the other made its way to the taut muscular thigh.

Wynonna moaned as a small hand squeezed the top of her thigh. Her chest heaved as the hand ran between her legs. Spreading her legs apart, she felt Rosita cup her aching sex through her jeans.

“I can feel you throbbing for me, Wynonna.”

“Ros…ahh…fuck.” Wynonna’s head fell back against the door as the Latina squeezed her pussy through the tight jeans. The button popped, and the sound of her zipper being lowered was loud to her ears. Something snapped in Wynonna, and she did not want to just stand here being taken. She wanted to have control and make Rosita feel good too. Her hands stopped Rosita from pulling down her tight jeans and yanked the leather skirt up and over her hips.

Rosita let Wynonna take the lead. She had been attracted to her for years and she wanted this. She needed this. Wynonna’s lips found the sensitive skin under her ear and she groaned, not able to help herself. This was Wynonna’s first time, the voice in her head said to take control, to help Wynonna, teach her. But as Wynonna’s hand pushed up the inside of her thigh, she knew that the other woman didn’t need teaching. Her panties were so wet they were sticking to her and Wynonna’s fingers pulled them away from her.

Wynonna brushed her fingertips against Rosita’s wetness, across her clit, just slightly. She heard the gasp and felt the tanned legs shake.

“Wynonna, please.” Rosita wasn’t sure what she was begging for. Her eyes were closed, her fingers tangled in Wynonna’s hair as the hands struggled to touch her. Then Wynonna’s hands disappeared, making Rosita whimper in frustrated desire.

“Bad position,” Wynonna whispered, her voice rough with desire. “Turn around.”

Rosita was confused, not understanding until Wynonna’s hands were physically turning her around so that her cheek was pressed against the cool wall. She should stop this, but she couldn’t. Again, Wynonna’s fingers came, more expert this time, better angled, reaching around from behind.

Wynonna slipped Rosita’s panties to one side, dipping into her dripping wetness and Rosita’s mouth opened and some kind of sound escaped. Wynonna didn’t even know what it was.

Rosita knew the sound from her throat should have been embarrassing, but her need was so desperate that she could barely breathe. Wynonna’s fingers traced upwards, circling her clit and Rosita thrust hard against the hand, needing the contact, wanting it. She whimpered when Wynonna stroked harder and faster, making her breath come harder and faster. Her hips moving against the friction. “Fuck me,” she whispered.

Wynonna’s heart pounded faster. She could not control her words, or her actions and it felt great. “Say it again.”

“Fuck me.” Rosita breathed out louder.

Wynonna’s fingers worked faster, her other hand pushing under the halter top. Sliding beneath the material, she found bare flesh and her fingers sought out a hardened nipple. She squeezed gently and a bolt of arousal flashed all the way down to her groin.

“Wyn…Wynonna.” The name was stuttering, unsure, neither loud nor quiet. But she had to say something, she needed something to hold onto to keep her grounded. Then, it was too late. Rosita’s eyes squeezed closed, her body slammed against the wall, trapping Wynonna’s hand, keeping the pressure on as she rode out wave after wave of pulsing orgasm. “Jesus.” She could hear Wynonna’s ragged breathing in her ear, feel her still pressed against her from behind. “Fuck.” Somehow, she found the strength to push herself away from the wall and turn around until she was nose to nose with Wynonna. Heat overflowing between them. “I thought you had never done this before,” she whispered.

“Maybe I’m just a natural,” Wynonna whispered back. Her breath was coming fast, making her sentence sound jumpy.

“Maybe you are,” Rosita laughed. Her hand already sliding down to Wynonna’s hip to pull her closer. “Maybe I should check and find out.”

Wynonna took a step back. Her pale blue eyes clouded, her cheeks pink with desire, her lips swollen. “You don’t have to,” she said softly. “This was about me showing you how much I wanted you. You don’t have to do anything in return.”

“This is what I want too.” Rosita held her hand out to Wynonna. “Let me show you.”

“Show me?” Wynonna asked, a small smile making her dimples appear.

Rosita didn’t answer, just pulled her toward the bed. She tugged her own top off, dropping it to the floor. With gentle fingers, she finished Wynonna’s zipper and slid her tight pants down. There was no hurry here. She knew Wynonna wanted her; she could smell her desire. But this was her first time and she deserved for it to be memorable. The absence of panties and the neatly trimmed triangle had her mouth watering. She coasted her fingers over the folds, across her stomach to unbutton the sheer top. Unhooking the black bra, she released small but perfect breasts. “Lie down.”

Wynonna pulled her close. She heard the gasp from Rosita when their bodies were pressed all the way together. The softness of Rosita’s skin making her moan. “I want you, please don’t make me wait.”

Rosita pulled away, pushing Wynonna backwards onto the bed, crawling up beside her. “Don’t make you wait?” Rosita took a hardened nipple between her fingers. “Are you sure?”

“Fuck yes.” Wynonna’s eyes almost closed as Rosita squeezed her nipple. “Please, Rosita.”

With deft fingers, Rosita traced down Wynonna’s body, between legs that were already spread and waiting. She bent her head and took Wynonna’s nipple into her mouth, circling it with her tongue as her fingers sought her wet pussy. As soon as she dipped into the moisture, Wynonna moaned and bucked upwards. The thrill of Wynonna wanting her so much, so badly was enough to make her gush between her legs. Rosita stroked up and found Wynonna’s clit, so swollen and hard.

“Do it, please,” Wynonna whimpered. “Now.” She groaned as Rosita’s fingers started to move faster.

Rosita turned loose of the reddened nipple, pulling its mate into her mouth to suck hard. She could feel Wynonna pulsing around her fingers, wetness dripping down into her hand.

“Oh God, I’m gonna…” Wynonna said shakily but didn’t finish. With a cry, her hips thrust up so that she was pressed fully against Rosita’s hand.

Rosita could feel Wynonna’s pussy clenching on her palm, could feel the pulses of orgasm on her fingers. The sounds from Wynonna, made her arch into her own hand, as she moaned and writhed on the bed. For long seconds she held her position, waiting for Wynonna to breathe and relax. Only then did she move, turning until she was lying next to her, face-to-face.

“So…” Wynonna said, looking into the dark eyes staring back at her.

“So?” Rosita replied.

“That’s what it’s like to have sex with a woman?”

“Well, not all the time,” Rosita cheekily grinned. “Unless you’re with me, of course.”

Wynonna smiled at the sassy Latina. “Oh yeah?” She felt brave, leaning forward to swipe her tongue across the glistening skin of Rosita’s neck. “Your skin tastes so good,” Wynonna whispered.

“I taste even better here,” Rosita slipped two fingers into her own wet pussy.

Wynonna looked at her with her mouth hanging open. “Really?”

Nodding, Rosita pushed her fingers in a final time, then lifted her hand to her face. Eyes closed; she enjoyed the taste of her own juices. “Hell yeah.” She pulled Wynonna’s mouth to hers, sharing her taste.

Wynonna felt a gentle hand move between her legs, fingertips sliding over her lips, swirling across her opening. She gasped and pushed her hips forward.

Rosita withdrew her fingers and brought her hand to her face, inhaling deeply. “But now I have something to take with me.”

“What do you mean? To take with you?”

Rosita sat up, pulling away from the warm body. “Well, I was supposed to be meeting someone here tonight. One of those dating app things. So, I need to run back downstairs and let her know I’m not interested. I have all I need right here.”

Wynonna flushed at the erotic gesture. “Hurry back then!”


End file.
